Amnesia
by sprintbolt
Summary: Los recuerdos son lo que prueban nuestros sueños y sentimientos, incluso lo que define la vida como la conocemos. Historia sobre la transformación a vampiro de Alice Cullen.


****Hola *o* aqui les traigo otra historia, esta vez sobre Alice. Esto sucede en un universo alterno, aunque paresca no tiene que ver con el libro. Esto sera un futuro proyecto que no se cuando comenzare, espero que lo disfruten.

**Amnesia**

La oscuridad era dominante en aquel desolado lugar, alejado del resto del mundo. Apenas era visible una pequeña figura, la silueta de una chica de apariencia infantil. Sus suaves facciones eran visibles entre su maltratada piel, no parecía ser mayor de 18 años. Una pequeña gota que se escapaba de las oxidadas tuberías cayó sobre el rostro de la joven, la gota fría hubiese causado un sobresalto pero solo la hizo abrir los ojos.

Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al frio, la incomodidad y el dolor. La joven se levantó con calma tanteando en la oscuridad, busco por todos lados alguna luz. Luego de tensos minutos su mirada de pánico se apaciguo dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. Ladeo su cabeza apoyándose en la fría y húmeda pared, se sentía aliviada más no venía ningún otro pensamiento a su mente.

Su nombre era Alice, no tenía familia, tenía 17 años aunque se viera más joven; eso era todo cuanto sabía y todo lo que necesitaba saber. Estaba en ese lugar desde que tenía memoria aunque su memoria no era algo en lo que podía confiar, no había medición de tiempo en ese lugar. No había fechas, ni días, ni hora; lo único que debía recordar bajo cualquier circunstancia era que mientras todo estuviera oscuro ella estaría a salvo.

Un alarido se escuchó cerca, Alice levanto la vista aunque no podía ver nada; sabía que había más personas ahí. Gente como ella, hombres y mujeres de todas las edades vivían como ella en ese lugar. En un principio podía compararse con la prisión, era un largo corredor con celdas a ambos lados. Todo el lugar estaba hecho de concreto y piedra tallada, que se había ido deteriorando y enmoheciendo con la humedad. En el centro del lugar había un pozo del que sacaban agua para alimentar a los prisioneros, una agua sucia y pestilente que era como el más sabroso néctar para las personas de este lugar que morían de sed. Al final del corredor había una puerta de metal con un grueso candado, una puerta borrosa por los vapores de las tuberías que la rodeaban.

Alice recordaba esa puerta, todos entraban por esa puerta. Gritando y llorando, pidiendo perdón y suplicando, ofreciendo el mismo cielo pero los captores no escuchaban. Solo reían mientras los colocaban en las celdas, se preguntó si ella había sido igual, no lo recordaba. Alice sabía muy poco de ese lugar, para ella solo era el infierno, el dolor era lo único que le recordaba que aún estaba viva.

En cuanto a las personas que controlaban ese lugar, los conocía como los susurrantes. Al menos es lo que un viejo le dijo cuándo Alice llego a ese lugar, a los pocos días el hombre fue llevado por los susurrantes a través de la puerta de metal. Nunca más volvió a verlo, solo recordaba su rostro de felicidad mientras caminaba a través del vapor.

Nadie sabía con exactitud que pasaba una vez que los susurrantes te llevaban por la puerta, muchos volvían, siempre con heridas graves y muy cansadas para gritar por el dolor, siempre con una expresión vacía. Alice ya había sido llevada antes 3 veces, nadie recordaba que pasaba cuando se salía por la puerta. Lo más seguro es que torturaran a la gente a juzgar por las heridas pero no encontraba un porque. Quizá Dios había perdido el dominio de este lugar donde el infierno cobraba vida; donde el dolor, miedo y sufrimiento no necesitaban un porque. Alice lo creía así, se preguntaba si alguien afuera estaría buscándola, un pensamiento que con el tiempo desapareció. Aunque ella muriera en ese inmundo lugar, a nadie le importaría.

Un destello rojizo ilumino vagamente la estancia, Alice abrió los ojos con pánico arrastrándose como pudo hasta la esquina más alejada de su celda. Varios alaridos de terror se escucharon en las celdas, todos sabían que pasaba cuando había luz. En ese lugar alejado del mundo, la luz era un símbolo de terror, los susurrantes venían a tomar una víctima o a dejar un nuevo prisionero. Había quedado una celda vacía desde la última chica que fue llevada, era de su misma edad. Era su sexta vez; la mayoría no soportaba más de la quinta vez que eran llevados por la puerta. El cuerpo humano tenía un límite aunque la mente olvidara el daño sufrido.

Se oyeron pasos y el característico susurro de esos seres, parecían comunicarse de esa forma. La puerta seguía abierta aun después que pasaron iluminando parte del corredor, Alice miro con ojos vidriosos y el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Habían venido a llevarse a alguien, dos figuras recorrieron la estancia mirando las celdas mientras un tercero se sentaba en el pozo. Había varios susurros y siseos combinados con los quejidos y ruegos de los prisioneros, parecían informarse cosas; cosas que solo ellos podían reconocer. Aun con la luz de la puerta Alice no podía ni ver sus rostros pero los susurrantes parecían ver en cada celda analizando a su próxima víctima. Finalmente uno se detuvo en la tercera celda a la derecha del corredor, Alice relajo sus hombros apaciguando su respiración.

Espera - Dijo una voz grave con campanillas, resonante; casi parecía un canto. Alice levanto la vista para confirmar que había hablado el susurrante de la fuente, la respiración de Alice se cortó cuando noto que esa figura la señalaba - llevémosla a ella.

Alice grito con lágrimas en los ojos, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración estaba descontrolaba. Sus músculos se tensaron y su corazón latía a ritmo irregular. Tenía miedo, un inmenso terror a salir por esa puerta. No sabía a qué, no lo recordaba y no lo entendía; sin embargo algo en su cerebro le decía a su cuerpo que sintiera temor, que nada bueno pasaría allá fuera.

Alice siguió llorando, rogando y gritando mientras impotente luchaba con el susurrante que la arrastraba por el corredor hacia la puerta, ni siquiera parecía hacerle el trabajo difícil. La figura la llevaba tan fácil como una almohada, su fuerza era superior por mucho a la de ella pero eso no le impedía seguir luchando. Alice atravesó la puerta cerrando los ojos mientras sus pupilas se dilataban a la luz que había en el siguiente cuarto.

Era un pasillo hecho de piedra con lámparas de gas colgadas en las paredes cada ciertos metros, fue un largo recorrido donde Alice dejo de gritar y comenzó a llorar en silencio al ver a los susurrantes no inmutarse ante nada que hiciera. Pronto comenzaron a haber más pasillos y puertas, parecía un laberinto pero ellos sabían exactamente el camino que tomar. Alice se limitó a seguir sollozando en silencio con los ojos cerrados, tras sus parpados vio todo oscurecerse. Abrió los ojos para notar que había vuelto a la oscuridad, se asombró al ver el inmenso lugar en donde se encontraba ahora. Parecía una especie de gran salón, en la parte elevada había ventanas grandes de un cristal azulado que dejaba pasar el resplandor de la luna. Había algunas puertas a lo largo del lugar y solo en cada puerta había dos faroles iluminándola. En el centro del salón se levantaba una escalera metálica de caracol, el hierro parecía algo antiguo pero seguía muy firme. Se escucharon pasos apresurados mientras una persona descendía de los peldaños.

El hombre de traje marrón se detuvo en seco para mirar a los susurrantes, antes de pasar la vista a Alice quien lo vio pidiendo ayuda. El hombre la miro con algo de intriga y luego entreabrió los labios profiriendo susurros. Alice cerró los ojos dejando escapar más lágrimas, el hombre también era uno de ellos. Sintió que la jalaban nuevamente, dejando atrás el salón y entrando a un largo pasillo poco iluminado. Pasaron algunas puertas donde escucho quejidos y siseos feroces, finalmente entraron a una pequeña habitación echa de baldosas blancas.

Alice miro en shock el lugar, estaba esperado un sucio y maltratado lugar pero solo parecían haber manchas recientes. Manchas de un rojo escarlata que se ennegrecía conforme se deslizaban aun desagüe en el centro de la habitación, era sangre; una gran cantidad de sangre en las paredes y todo el piso. Casi no noto cuando uno de los susurrantes la alzo y ato sus manos con una cadena antes de colgarla de los brazos en un gancho de hierro sobre el desagüe. Alice miro con el corazón en la boca a dos de los susurrantes irse dejando al tercero que cerró la puerta, se quitó la capucha con lentitud casi admirando a Alice.

Era un hombre de tez blanca y rasgos perfectos, parecía una escultura picada con sumo cuidado y hecha sin el más mínimo error. Una hermosura angelical que derretiría cualquier corazón. Alice lo miro embobada sin dejar de sentir asco y desesperación, como era posible que algo tan bello pudiera causar tanto terror. El mal se disfrazaba de formas tan atrayentes pero ese hombre parecía un ángel. Aunque claro se dice que antes muchos de los que habitan en el infierno fueron ángeles desterrados ¿acaso esto significaba que el infierno estaba en la tierra?

Sabes - hablo la misma voz del hombre en el pozo, Alice lo miro dejando sus desesperanzados pensamientos. El hombre la miro con una sonrisa irónica - tu sangre es especial - comento mientras en un rápido movimiento puso su dedo en el hombro de Alice, ella sintió como algo se incrustaba en su piel sin embargo el susurrante no poseía ningún arma blanca. Vio al hombre retirar su dedo que ahora estaba manchado con la sangre de Alice, lamio la sangre mientras la degustaba - aunque nunca sabré porque.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es este lugar? - pregunto Alice con voz quebrada en desesperación mientras sentía un líquido caliente bajar por su abdomen desde su hombro.

Aunque te lo diga, lo olvidaras - respondió con frialdad.

Los ojos del susurrante se inyectaron de un color rojizo brillante; el color de la sangre en sus pupilas. Abrió su boca profiriendo un gruñido amenazante mientras colmillos se dejaban ver en su boca. Alice vio muchas cosas dentro de esa mirada de sed, pero cerro sus ojos escondiendo lo que ya no había en su mirada; esperanza.

Un hombre de traje marrón se movía a velocidad sobre humana a través de un largo corredor. El fuego de las antorchas se habían apagado por el fuerte viento que soplaba, aunque faltara poco para la primavera el frio se haría notar hasta el último día. Isaac Renewal era el nombre de la misteriosa figura que atravesaba los entreverados pasillos de ese enorme castillo, sus ojos rojos relucían en la oscuridad acentuando su tez blanca. Estaba consciente de su sobrenatural belleza pero en ese castillo eso no era algo fuera de lo común, todas las criaturas que habitaban en el castillo eran parecidos a él. Excepto por las personas prisioneras en la zona de celdas ubicada bajo el castillo. El saber eso nunca había marcado una diferencia en vivir en ese lugar, hasta esa noche.

Isaac intentaba trazar un elaborado plan que nadie más pudiera entender hasta que ya fuera muy tarde, las variantes eran muchas y las cosas a hacer incluso más pero una cosa era segura; debía escapar del castillo. Isaac se paró un momento mientras a su alrededor los borrones tomaban forma, paso su mano por su cabello marrón. Tenía 26 años o al menos era su edad física, Isaac tenía muy claro los siglos que había vivido.

Hasta hace relativamente poco que se encontró con otros de su misma especie y le hablaron sobre una nueva forma de alimentación que cambiaría su mundo. El mundo de los que habitan por la noche, los bebedores de sangre. Isaac era un hombre inteligente y su curiosidad por lo desconocido era su más notorio rasgo, sin duda su curiosidad fue satisfecha; no aprobaba bien los métodos pero era interesante.

Eso había pensado hasta que hace unas horas se topó con Alice. La última vez que la vio era solo una niña viviendo de forma simple en una familia tranquila en las afueras de Atlanta. No entendía como habían logrado encontrarla, o quizá no la buscaban y solo fue coincidencia. El problema de mantener cautiva a tu comida es que la gente empieza a sospechar, un seguro es conseguirla de lugares lejanos. El punto ahora era que Alice estaba en el continente europeo, en el lugar más peligroso que podría imaginar.

Isaac siguió su camino bajando por los laboratorios hasta la antecámara de corredores, intento no hacer ruido mientras pisaba con rapidez los escalones de hierro. Sabia, sin embargo, que todos ahí tenían un oído muy desarrollado; al igual que la mayoría de sus demás sentidos. Incluyéndolo a él, eran unas máquinas de matar, asesinos por naturaleza. Agudizo su oído para reconocer los alaridos de Alice, entro a la cuarta zona de cámaras de tortura. Era irónico pensar que quizá las torturas serian mejores que lo que les hacían en esas cámaras.

Isaac - hablo con rapidez el hombre que le abrió la puerta, el oído humano no podía oír esas conversaciones. Pudo ver a Alice cubierta en su mayor parte de sangre, aún seguía viva - ¿Qué sucede?

Cayo me mando a ver si habías terminado, esta vez seré yo quien se encargue del genoficie Amnesia - explico Isaac con una voz ligeramente emocionada.

Realmente te interesa todo eso, a mí no me llama la atención - comento el hombre, no recordaba bien su nombre pero en ese momento era irrelevante. Recogió su capa y se la puso - es toda tuya.

La genoficie Amnesia, esa era la razón por la que acepto ir a ese lugar y por la cual aguantaba todo. Hasta ahora, Alice tenía una habilidad envidiable y no podía caer en manos de quienes controlaban ese castillo. La desato con cuidado y la cargo en brazos retomando su camino hasta los laboratorios, primero debía tratar sus heridas. Isaac estuvo considerando aplicar la genoficie, se preguntaba si era mejor que Alice no recordara todo lo que había pasado en esa cámara momentos antes. En cualquier caso no quedaba mucho tiempo, le dio unas palmadas en el rostro y la sacudió un poco. Después de un rato Alice despertó.

Parpadeo algunas veces mientras se acostumbraba a la luz, Alice miro con terror al hombre frente a ella. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras su mente recordaba todo lo vivido horas antes, comenzó a temblar.

Tranquila, no te hare daño - explico Isaac mirándola con curiosidad, que habría pasado en esa cámara - quiero ayudarte a escapar de aquí.

¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto mientras se agazapaba abrazando sus piernas.

Me llamo Isaac Renewal - respondió el hombre de traje haciendo un ademan con la mano.

Me refería… ¿Qué eres? - interrumpió Alice con un temblor en la voz.

Oh… creo que te haces una idea - comento Isaac dejando ver un poco sus dientes mientras la miraba con sus ojos escarlatas.

¿Por qué querría ayudarme un vampiro? - pregunto con voz cansada intentando parar sus temblores, era la primera vez que recordaba que hacían y solo deseaba olvidar.

Puedo hacer que olvides, si es lo que realmente deseas - comento Isaac tranquilamente ante la mirada de sospecha de Alice.

¿Por qué lo dices? - cuestiono Alice sentándose sobre la camilla.

Es lo que pensaste - aclaro Isaac levantando una ceja.

¿Cómo sabes eso? - interrumpió Alice.

Tengo habilidades, algunos de nosotros las tienen - explico Isaac, mientras rodeaba la camilla un poco. Agudizo su oído para ver algún movimiento sospechoso pero todo parecía en orden - pero yo soy aún más especial, poseo bastantes. Es por esta razón que te estoy ayudando.

En serio me sacaras de este lugar - se burló Alice mirando a su alrededor, muchos libro papeles y tubos de pruebas.

Puedo percibir las habilidades de los demás, incluso antes de que sean vampiros - explico Isaac poniéndose frente a Alice - no puedo dejar que tu don caiga en manos equivocadas.

Está bien - dijo Alice con una sonrisa - vámonos.

Enserio - dijo Isaac viendo a Alice ponerse de pie, podía leerlo en sus pensamientos que aún no confiaba en él - ¿así de simple?

No tengo nada que perder - explico Alice sin voltear a mirarlo, su mente se había visto invadida por recuerdos de ese maldito lugar.

Salir por la puerta principal sería sin duda algo imposible, Isaac había trazado una ruta de escape no muy segura pero era la más efectiva. A pesar de advertir a Alice sobre los mejorados sentidos de sus captores, incluso sus pasos eran muy fuertes. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta y todo iba tranquilo, eso precisamente era una muy mala señal.

En el laboratorio, dijiste algo sobre hacerme olvidar - susurro Alice lo más bajo que pudo esperando que Isaac lo escuchara.

Tal vez lo has notado, que cada vez que te regresan a la celda - susurro Isaac cuidando la rapidez con la que hablaba - no recuerdas nada.

¿Ellos nos hacen olvidar? - pregunto Alice controlando el tono de voz.

Solo uno, le llaman la genoficie Amnesia. Es una habilidad que solo algunos de nosotros desarrolla, como lo dice su nombre produce la pérdida parcial de memoria - explico Isaac mientras subían por una escalera de caracol - sabes, todos nosotros fuimos humanos antes y al momento de la transformación se pueden llegar a activar partes dormidas del cerebro. Algunos simplemente despiertan esta habilidad, la mayoría no se da cuenta que la tiene. Yo también la poseo pero no conocía de su existencia hasta hace poco.

Pero no lo entiendo, después de lo que hacen ¿Por qué borrarnos los recuerdos? - se quejó Alice con un fuerte tono de dolor, aun le costaba asimilar la información. Pero después de lo que había vivido, podía creer cualquier cosa posible.

Se tiene una fuerte creencia entre la mayoría de nuestra especie. El poder y la fuerza no viene de consumir la sangre, sino de cómo la consumes - susurro Isaac indagando de vez en cuando en los pensamientos de Alice, no había nada claro y eso era normal. También mantenía abierto sus sentidos detectando cualquier cosa anormal - haciéndolo de forma correcta nos podemos alimentar sin matar a la víctima, pero se cree que la fuerza proviene de la caza, el miedo y terror, el momento cuando la víctima pierde la esperanza. Esas sensaciones se impregnan en la sangre que se consume dando más vitalidad.

Eso que tiene que ver con borrar los recuerdos - interrumpió Alice de forma brusca sintiendo nauseas por lo que oía, realmente estaba en un infierno.

Dime ¿si en este momento te volvieran a llevar a esa sala que sentirías? - cuestiono Isaac en voz baja, ahora habían entrado a un corredor en la zona alta del castillo.

Supongo que nada - respondió con impotencia, recordando lo que vivió en la cámara. No podría sentir nada peor, más que dolor.

Eso es lo que notaron las personas de este lugar, no podían volver a consumir dos veces de la misma victima porque ya no había miedo. Fue cuando usando el genoficie Amnesia borraban el miedo y el momento cuando perdían la esperanza de vivir, así podían alimentarse muchas veces de una víctima hasta donde su capacidad física soportara - explico Isaac dejando de lado los pensamientos de repulsión de Alice para notar un pequeño fallo en sus planes.

Había tenido pensado salir por el corredor oeste que daba al mirador de la montaña, había una escalera de emergencia ahí pero el salón secundario estaba siendo vigilado. No recordaba que hubiera otro camino, en su mente se trazó otra ruta. Si subían un piso más podrían ir a los dormitorios y saltar de una de las ventanas hasta el mirador. Sin dar muchas explicaciones a Alice, retrocedieron hasta las escaleras nuevamente hasta las escaleras.

Alice se negó a saltar cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Isaac, pero él le convenció alegando que la llevaría en su espalda por lo tanto no sufriría daño. Lo hizo con la mayo sutileza que pudo mientras Alice se aferraba a su cuello, no hubo un fuerte sonido cuando aterrizo en el mirador lo cual le saco una sonrisa de alivio.

¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? - pregunto Alice con la respiración desigual.

Si, salió bien - respondió con alivio, solo faltaba encontrar la escalera.

Es verdad, fue un salto prefecto Isaac - exclamo una voz burlona, ambos miraron sorprendidos una figura en la entrada del salón secundario.

La figura alzo el brazo y dio un fuerte golpe al piso hundiendo su brazo en la piedra, un estruendo se escuchó mientras el mirador se agrietaba antes de separarse por completo del castillo. Isaac sujeto a Alice mientras caía junto a los escombros, uso algunas de sus habilidades para mover las piedras destruidas junto a ellos y poder saltar.

Aterrizaron en uno de los balcones del segundo piso, la mayoría de los escombros cayeron rodando por la montaña hacia el bosque. Alice se bajó de Isaac con la cabeza dándole vueltas, parecía confundida con todo lo que paso. Isaac sabía muy bien que no les quedaba mucho tiempo, se habían dado cuenta. Ellos lo sabían desde un principio.

Alice, me han descubierto - explico Isaac con rapidez, ya no importaba que los oyeran - me trajeron hasta aquí, ellos lo planearon, para usarme. Porque yo era el único que sabía sobre ti, ahora ya tienen la confirmación.

No entiendo nada - respondió Alice con el miedo en su mirada nuevamente.

Escucha, el genoficie Amnesia no borra del todo la memoria, solo esconde tus recuerdos - explico Isaac poniendo su mano en su hombro con cuidado, podía escuchar sus pasos, estaban cerca - sabes mucho más de lo que crees, algún día recobraras tus recuerdos. Hasta entonces mantente a salvo, busca a los Cullen.

¿a quie…? - pregunto Alice sin llegar a terminar la frase, Isaac se había adelantado para morderla en el cuello. Contuvo su sed de sangre mientras esperaba un momento a que la ponzoña invadiera el cuerpo de Alice.

Yo los retendré - anuncio Isaac mientras Alice lo miraba en shock sintiendo un calor extender su cuerpo. Isaac puso su mano en su cabeza, entrando en su mente y recuerdos, escondiendo todo lo referente al castillo y ese día. Una vez terminado, la empujo por el balcón viéndola caer.

Ha sido divertido Isaac, ahora dime donde esta - cuestiono Cayo, un hombre de imponente presencia y una mentalidad entreverada.

La mate, era una amenaza - explico Isaac a Cayo mostrando la sangre en sus colmillos y boca, hubo una conmoción entre los encapuchados.

¿Cómo sé que es verdad? - cuestiono Cayo, mientras ordenaba con la mano a unos encapuchados que salieron a mucha velocidad.

No lo sabes, puedes buscarla. No la encontraras - aclaro Isaac con una sonrisa ante la cara de molestia de Cayo.

Crees que no se acerca de ti, de tus capacidades - comento Cayo riendo, varios ademanes mientras Isaac era golpeado a gran velocidad por los encapuchados. Era como roca al romperse, Isaac había perdido ambos brazos. Nada que no pudiera ser arreglado, no lo querían muerto - te daremos un buen uso.

Alice sentía su cuerpo ser golpeado múltiples veces, no era comparación con el dolor que sentía recorrer sus venas y cada parte de su cuerpo. Como si se estuviera quemando desde dentro, no se atrevía a mover un musculo por que sentí que se derretiría de dolor. Aun así podía ver que se encontraba ahora en un bosque, su mente era una total oscuridad. No recordaba nada pero solo sabía que tenía que huir, se levantó sintiendo sus huesoso quebrarse dentro de sus músculos. Solo pudo correr unos cuantos metros antes de caer de dolor, se arrastró a las raíces de un árbol controlando su necesidad de gritar. Esperaba poder librarse de lo que sea que la perseguía, además de superar lo que sea que ocurría dentro de ella.

Había pasado cerca de una semana, que Alice no noto. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era un intenso dolor, no tenía recuerdos ni memorias con la cual distraer su mente del sufrimiento. Finalmente el dolor y la calentura se comenzaron a concentrar en su corazón que latía alocadamente sabiendo que no volvería hacerlo más. Sintió su corazón explotar mientras se percataba de las nuevas afinidades en sus sentidos.

Alice abrió los ojos horas después cuando comenzó a procesar lo que pasaba, de alguna forma sabia en lo que se había convertido. Y comenzaba a odiarse por eso, no recordaba bien quien era antes de la transformación. No sabía que había pasado, ni sabía si tenía familia. No tenía nada, fue una buena persona antes o no, tampoco lo sabía. Ahora era un demonio que solo buscaba sangre y no quería para nada esa vida, incluso en ese momento sentía la sed en su garganta.

No debía seguir viviendo, después de todo cuál era su motivo para vivir. Nunca podría encontrar su lugar, no había un lugar para ella. No tenía ningún motivo para seguir existiendo, pero no quería abandonarse así incluso dentro de ella quería encontrar una razón para todo. Todo lo que le sucedía, tormento tras tormento, realmente no había razón y simplemente no conseguiría nada más que eso, no había un lado bueno en su balanza. Solo quería una señal que contradijera ese pensamiento tan fuerte en su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente sin poder derramar más lágrimas.

En su cabeza se ilumino una imagen, no era un recuerdo, solo una escena. Era un bosque, iluminado suavemente por el sol. Alice abrió los ojos pero solo podía ver esa escena, no conocía ningún lugar así. Habían personas ahí, eran vampiros pero diferentes. Sus ojos eran de color dorado, dos mujeres y tres hombres. El hombre de cabello rubio que parecía el mayor, abrazaba a una mujer de sonrisa tierna que debía ser su pareja.

Cerca de ella había un chico de cabello color bronce, parecía discutir con la chica a su lado. Era rubia y de una gran belleza. Ambos fueron regañados por el hombre rubio, se llamaba Carlisle, lo llamaron padre. No era posible que los vampiros tuvieran familia pero ellos lo parecían, eran los Cullen, de alguna forma lo sabía. Los conocía aunque no los había visto nunca en su vida, el chico más callado, el que se había mantenido al margen solo con una sonrisa la llamo. En su pecho sintió su corazón latir, era Jasper, su Jasper. Como podía enamorarse de alguien a quien no conocía, pues era posible y acababa de suceder. De pronto se vio a ella misma con los mismos ojos dorados abrazando a Jasper con una sonrisa. Ambos se unieron a los demás que esperaban felices.

La escena se deshizo y los ojos escarlatas de Alice se aclararon, estaba nuevamente en el bosque donde había despertado. Podía haber sido una alucinación, podría haberse vuelto loca, podrían ser muchas cosas falsas e irreales. Pero los sentimientos que habían crecido y ahora estaban en ella, eran reales. Tenía que encontrarlos, encontrar su lugar.

Incluso si le tomaba una eternidad ahora podía ver el futuro con algo más que solo sobrevivir, con esperanza.

**comenten con su opinión o criticas, espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado. Es una historia algo penumbrosa pero espero que haya sido interesante para todos.**

****Tal vez comience una historia de Jasper aunque no lose, ahora me centro en otra historia sobre final fantasy vii si les gusta la saga o sienten curiosidad les invito a leerla y se entretengan ^^sin mas que decir me despido.


End file.
